srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-03-15 - Giant Man Singing
Deals must be honored no matter how ridiculous the end result. So Edward was standing on stage waiting for the bar to fill. He was wearing a plain black suit. Gloss jacket and pants against a matte shirt. Something about the weave, or perhaps something was woven in the jacket to make the effect almost like water flowing over his shoulders. His grin seemed genuine, for instead of the usual fair of songs one must sing in a bar if that is the result of a lost wager Sinya had thoughtfully picked out something that both fit his general temperment and vocal range. Somewhere out there the Gaean mechanic was sitting, watching. Somewhere. "Haro, if you please." Edward tipped his black bowler hat to the little olive drab haro plugged into the stage's speakers. "Alright." Low rumbling voice took on a slight melodic quality. Low bass, didn't seem to be much range there but then that was only one word. The dirty blond glared at Genobee with that, 'well duh' look. "Yeah-- well-- that is kind of the /typical/ answer, but doesn't, you know, answer the question." However that is when the lights dim and focus on the stage. "..Guess that answers my question." "As for getting paid. Crest isn't paying me /jack/." He states calmly, "Any funds I have is cause of the Nest right now and still being able to shuffle out contracts." He then lowers his voice, "Anyhow.. before Nell gets here.. excuse me.." He then lifts himself up by using the sofa's back and the table, before pushing himself right over Genobee with ease, before landing down, then calling to bartender over. Something about, bag in the back-- and asap. As he waits, he does clap gently for Edward before he yells, "Knock them dead!" At first it's just Ed's voice, no insturment's no nothing but that deep rumbly earthy voice. "Some people say a man is made outta mud. A poor man's made outta muscle an' blood. " Somehow his voice dropped, or possibly just got quieter. "Blood and muscle and sweat and bone. A mind tha's weak an' ah back tha's stroooooooong." Now the insturments come in, low humming from Edward as the soft jazz starts playing. Nice saxaphone, wherever the background came from. Haro chirped along, hopping in with the rythm. Genobee offers a parting wave to R as he slips out and towards the bar, turning his attention in time towards Edward. R gave a smile to the waitress as she came out with a bag. "Thanks sweetheart. I owe you one." He says with a wink to her. The waitress shakes her head, before she shrugs to the tender who just laughs. People in the bar however who were all listening and watching Edward sing, waited for the music to get going, some knew the song-- or maybe part of the original; Others didn't have a clue, but hey. It was music! It was fun time! The dity blond Raven took the bag and slinked back to his area; Thankfully the area he sat at when the lights were like this was pitch black. Why was this a good thing? Cause he was sort changing cloths, and hiding his eyes with a pair of shades. He then tossed over the hoodie top over his head to hide his hair and sat back down. "He has a good signing voice, eh?" "You load Sixteen Tons an whaddaya get?" Beat. "Anotha day older an' deepah in debt! Saint Peter don' go callin me 'cause I cain't gooooo! Ah sold mah soul to tha Company stooooooooah." Ed's voice rumbled and rolled with the o's in each word, seeming to try immitating the accent he'd heard in the copy he'd picked up to learn from. As he sung his body moved, hands gesturing and head tossing as if he were telling a sad story to a gathered crowd.... which is acually part of where Blues came from. "Ah was bourn one mornin' when the Sun didn' shine. Picked up mah shovel an' walked to tha mine." Foot tapping with the words. "Ah loaded Sixteen Tons of Numbah Nine coal an' Straw Boss said 'Well bless my soul!' Again with the instruments, which gave Ed time to get a drink from the glass he had on a stool on stage. "Not bad." appraised Geno, making a point to kep his eyes off R until he heard the last ziper slide into place. His attention drifts from the stage and back to R, a brow cocking upwards, "Yes, let's make ourselves even more suspicious looking." he taunted wryly, "Are you hiding from Nell or scalping tickets?" R just glares over at Genobee, though hard to tell with those glasses on. "Just watch the show and shut up. If I am lucky, she took the wrong turn and got herself lost in the market." He says calmly. "Besides, its dark enough she may not even pay attention-- and with a voice like that, who knows." He muses, "She may be swooned by him." Those listening was indeed enjoying the show, a few of them were, also drunk, but hey. Those who did know it were silently singing along with what they did know. The crowd was indeed enjoying it. Apparently Ed was skipping a line or three, at least those that know the song would notice. Also apparently he had also gotten his music to sync to what he was doing. "Ah was born one mornin in tha' Drizzlin' rain." His voice hardened and he moved closer to the audiance as he swelled himself up to his full seven foot five hight. "Fightin' an' Trouble are mah middle names." Wilde eyed glower at the crowd as he rolled with the harshness of the words, almost turning the song into a threat. "I was raised on cane back by an' ol' lion mama." Pause. Beat. "Cain't no-a-high-tone woman make me walk that line." This while almost glowering/glaring at Sinya from where she'd perched in the crowd. "She can swoon?" wonders Genobee aloud, "She can be swoowned? She is swoonable?" he prattles conversationaly, "Now there's news to me." "Any woman can be swooned if you know how to make 'em, Genobee." R states calmly. "Unless they are a lesbian." He then rubs his chin. "I am pretty sure she isn't a lesbian. She doesn't walk like one.. and she wears skirts. Really-- really short skirts sometimes. Sometimes also really nice pants with a low cut top." He look to where Edward is point and muses. "Poor Sinya-- he is never going to live this down and she is probably giggling up a storm over there." He then snaps his fingers gently to the beat. Those who knew the song were catching it, but hey, they didn't critique; Most of them couldn't sing! The others were indeed getting into the beat of the song. As for the bar it was getting busy as normal, wither either new people coming in to get drinks, or people already there getting more drinks. Again Edward let the chorus drop in favor of continuing. "If you see me commin' better step aside." Fire to go with the rumble in his voice as he moved so as to take in the whole crowd with the warning. "Alotta men didn't an' alotta men Died." He raised his arms, showing his hands. "One fist o' Iron an' t'other one Steel." Each hand raised in turn. "If one don' getcha t'other one will." He dropped back. Deflating as a faint pick-ax tink-tink-tink can be ehard off a snare in the background. "Sixteen tons." Tired voice, almost as if he were that tired worn out yet defiant miner in the song. "You load Sixteen Tons an' Whaddaya get?" Pause and a sigh. "Another day older... and deeper in debt." Slower still. The tink-tink in the background slowing with the beat. "Tell Saint Peater I cain' go... Cause I still owe my soul to tha Company Stoooooah." Long low mournful note as a quiet end to the song. Ed stood there for a minute waiting. Sure, he's had to sing a few other times on lost bets, but it's actually been a few years, and this time he's sober. Genobee stewed on these thoughts, short skirts, nice pants, "Think she's trying to get you to 'warm up'?" he mused. Of course she could just be dressing nice.. or R could just be peeping on her when she changes. Either are equally likely. "Sinya, that's the cat one, innit?" he conversated idly. The crowds applauded for Edward, some standing up to applaud and whistle. Perhaps cause maybe in silence, this is how a great deal of pilots felt in the Nest. Some maybe not so much so, but could relate with the words in some way. R just say where he is, gently clapping his hands. Glancing toward the entrance as he at last took notice of the blond woman walking in with her white boots, white pants that matched, with sleevless top that was also white, but the vest she had over it was a blue color, along with the belt that help up the pants. Her blue eyes were searching around the room, only to hear the end of the song. Her eyes went up in that direction to see who it was singing. R glanced over to Genobee, "Yep, that be Sinya. Real spit fire. She is also one of our techs here in the Nest now." he picks up his glass before he takes a sip from it. "..I wonder if he was only going to sing one song, or if he is going to do another. Hehe-- maybe we should shove Nell up there to sing." Edward Fawkes took a drink from the glass he had on stage. "Alright you skurvy degenerate money grubbin swill!" Wide smile and easy manner as he paced the stage. "Anyone got any requests?" "About have it in for the woman, don't you?" mused Genobee, eyes catching glimpses and peeks of the woman as the crowd moved and milled, "Hazing her I wonder?" he murmured on. R then chuckles, "Why not Wouldn't It Be Good or Devil went down to Georgia!" Nell heard him-- but where was he hiding? R then stands up, before he walks over toward the stage, very quickly before Nell can even realize he is moving, he then motions to Edward, before removing his shades, "If you do Devil went down to Georgia, I have no problem doing the Guitar bit." He says with a wicked grin. Why is there /Always/ at least one beered up idiot in the crowd wanting that song? Fortunately for Edward somebody called for somebody else and he practically glommed onto the new request like a dog on a bone. Which involved him bending down to give R a hand up on stage. When he was close enough to whisper he sighed. "Thanks.... Freebird is only after everyone's hosed and it's a Guitarist's piece anyway. Vocals are just to get ot the half hour solo shred." R hopped up on stage and it was then he lost that hoodie at which he tossed it to the crowd, then those glasses. What was the founder wearing? A pair of leather pants, a sleeveless shirt, and some cowboy boots. Look like he was already planning this little gig out. R then motioned over to one of the guys, "Hand me that guitar will you." He then takes the guitar, before he grins over to Edward. He only hoped the guy was good at his acting; cause this song rocked with the right acting moves. Nell walked over to Genobee about the time she heard R's voice again, to look to see /him/ up on stage, "...that son of a..." She then sighed softly before leaning back on the table. "...you really are raptor in a cage.." Geno's fingers interlaced as he leaned onto the table, peering over them, a smile flitting across his face. "Good to see you finally made it, Beautiful." he greeted. His attention moved to R again, "Used to keep those with a leather teather around their ankles, didn't they?" he mused quietyl. Edward Fawkes tipped his hat to R before tossing it to the crowd. "ALRIGHT!" He yelled to the crowd and raised a fist. "Alright!" He tok a breath and stepped to one side, giving R center stage. As if the whole thing had been rehearsed, and for all Edward knew since R had the outfit he might have, the band started up. "Devil went down to Georga looking for a soul to steal. He was in a bind cos' he was way behind so he was willin' to make a deal!" He stepped slightly to R, as if putting himself in scene. "He saw this young boy sawin on a fiddle playin it hot. He jumped up on a hickory stump and said 'Boy lemme tell ya what." At this he leaned to R as if talking to him and the crowd just happened to be there. "I'll bet your soul against this fiddle of Gold says I'm better than you!" The 'fiddle of gold' apparently was another guitar he'd picked up while he was off to the side. As the song started, R yanked up a empty chair. If he was going to do this, he was /going/ to do this. He was actually playing with the band a bit on that guitar, apparently he /may/ have done this song before and he was playing the guitar like he had many times before as well. Then as Edward stepped up to him, R cocked his head to the side, before the 'Devil' started up his lines. He stopped with the guitar for a moment to look at his fingers tips. Thankfully someone off stage somehow /knew/ this was coming, or was just very good at picking up stuff. R nodded his head a few times, listening to what the Devil had to say before he stared over at that shiney gold 'fiddle' and then placed his hand on hip before he pointed at Edward, "My name is Johnny," He starts to sing, "and it might be a sin. But I'll take your beat and you're gonna regreat cause I am the /best/ there's ever been!" And right on que, most likely the two started singing together probably down right in perfect harmony between the bass singer and the tenner founder. Nell glanced over to Genobee again. "Hrm-- what is he doing up there anyhow.. outside of being a show off." "Looks like he's doing the part of Johnny." answered Genobee with his dry wit. He smiled as he watched, of course the fact that a glance askance put him nearly at eye level with Nell's non-liquid assets didn't hurt the show. "Or if you want to continue playing metaphor, he's pretending he's off the tether." "Jonney rosen up yoru bow and play your fiddle hard." Ed stepped forward again, then started circling R as if he were the other man's inner doubts. "Couse Hell's broke loose in GEorga and the Devil deal's the cards." He leaned to R, pickng up the 'fiddle', "If you win you get this Shiny Fiddle made of gold." He then met R's eyes and seemed almost about to cackle the next set of lines, "But if you lose the devil gets your Sooooooouuuul!" He then twirled away from the other man as the band played. Unfortunately he was never that good of an insturment player, but that was alright. He was The Devil. He got to cheat! "THe Devil opened up his case and said "I'll start this show." Fire flew from his fingertips as he rosened up the bow. When he pulled the string it made an evil hiss." Somewhere in the background the appropriate sound was made as the band stepped forward. "And a band of demons joined in," He turned to the band and motioned to them, "And it went a little somethin like this!" Cue Rock/country Awesomness. Nell rolled her eyes, "I don't even know what this song is." She motions with her hands. She actually snatches up a bottle before plopping down in a chair and actually drinking the bottle of booze. The lady actually drinked! "I don't hold his leash for the millionth time. Crest does, just like they do you. However they wanted to keep an eye on him, so yes-- I do /keep/ an eye on him, but not as much as /they/ like me too. I do understand the concept of freedom and I know he is a human being." R rolled his eyes as Edward walked around him and didn't seem even bothered by his 'conscious'. Instead he just yawned, stretched, and glared back when Edward got in close. Then the awesome that is part of that song kicks in. He actually looked bored and it was hard for him to not just want to dance to the beat. He then just glared over and did a 'come on, come on' motion with his hand. Before he leaned out to the audiance and did that thumb back before whispering like, 'get a look at that damn devil loon', for fun of the skit. Then as things quieted down, R then spun on those cowboy boot heels before he walked over to Edward. Remember that chair? "Well you're pretty good ol' son." He says singing back up, "Just sit on in tha' chair righ' there." he motions to the chair, almost half pushing him with his hand, before he steps away reading his Guitar. "And let me show you how its done!" Que it! "Fire on the mountain, run boys run!" ..and you know the rest from here when it comes from Johnny. Edward had the fortune of playing a Devil with grudging admiration, so wasn't forced to supress his admiration for R's skill and so... "The devil bowed his head for he knew he'd been beat..." Yadda yadda... Take a bow. With that done Ed hopped off the stage and ordered a beer. "Never said you did, Beautiful." answered Genobee in time. "Maybe you're catching the worst from him because this is about all he can do. He'll figure it out in his own time. Maybe even choke up enough humility to apoligize yo you." theorizes Genobee, "In the mean time, just keep wearing those short skirts he keeps telling me about and try not to let folks get you too down." With the song done, R raises up his Guitar, before he hands it back to the people, before making a motion, "Everyone!" He calls out, his voice booming with no need of a mic, "Give Edward Fawkes one hell of applause! The man deserves it!" He then started to clap as well up on stage with a smile on his face. "Free drinks for everyone.. ON ME!!" That really got the crowd going then. Nell watched in silence before closing her eyes softly, "I don't care if he does or doesn't." Then she opens her eyes and quickly stares at Genobee, "Wait.. WHAT?!" She yelps out, "He talks about what? Ooooo.. that.. that... perverted.." she rumbles angerly. R then steps down from the stage, before he notices Nell, and decides to sorta, somewhat, veer over to Edward. Free drinks.... Edward looked genuinely confused on that one. Wait Ooooo Nell's here. Either R's wanting to look good, or hide. Possibly both. He raised his bottle to R. "Thanks." He smiled, wondering where Sinya had wandered off too. "Guess it's past Sinya's bedtime." Then again considering her job it isn't unreasonable for her to turn in early. "I don't know." muses Genobee, shifting, cradling his jaw in the palm of his hand. "Man's not going around with a mirror strapped to his boots, he's saying he likes how you look in a short skirt." muses Genobee absently. His attention drifting to the flustered Nell. "He's not lieing, you have some great legs, Beautiful. I wouldn't mind seeing how you look in a short skirt myself." He wouldn't mind seeing how she looked out of one either, but he wasn't aiming for a slap this time around. R leans his back against the bar before grinning over to Edward, "Yeah-- Techs check in pretty early sometimes. At least if they have a lick of common sense." He then taps the bar, "Just give the whole bottle." The bartender just laughs before he handles R the bottle. "You know-- if I drank of much of this crap I did before all these changes, I be so damn drunk it wouldn't even be funny. Now its like drinking water." He pffs softly, "Crest-- taking the fun out of life." He then about downs that bottle; Why? Because he can. Nell just rests her head back. "..well, nice to know what all you boys are looking at." "I'd get drunk for both of us hoss, but I'm on the clock tomorrow." He sips his beer and taists it thoughtfully. "I like this place. REasonable people. I fit in.... mostly. Haven't had to deal with politics other than which job I take." He seems a bit... wabby. Was he starting to get buzzed? "I know it'll probably all go pear shaped but eh. Tis life." "Among other places." Genobee quips absently. R chuckles softly. "Yeah, the nest is great. It has its dark places, but what place doesn't. Ravens are all family, no matter how much we sometimes want to punch one another, most of us got one anothers backs, you know?" He then stares at the near now empty bottle. "The trailers have also become our family as well, so really--" He smirks, "What is mine is yours, what is yours is mine." he then wobbles his hand a bit, "As the old saying goes." Then R finished his bottle, before he reached on the side of his hip for the glock he had holstered there. "Clear way!!" He suddenly yelled. Many Ravens knew what this meant, yeah-- most weapons are suppose to be left outside, but R knew how to bend the rules, perhaps even break them. Then again, probably a few Ravens had fire-arms in here, but R had his reasons. This was not one of them however... The Raven founder quickly tossed the bottle into the air, away from the bar, and away from most of the crowd. Like in a flash, that hand pulled out the glock, flipping off the safty like a trained soldier he was before rising up the fire arm without even a hint of hesitation. Those aqua green eyes glowed just a tad bright then before. The center which would be the pupil, quickly narrowed down, as it was glowing almost white. Then with sudden quickly pulls of the trigger; That glass bottle was shattered in mid-air showering down in shards. Thankfully no one was hurt in the making of what could have been a stupid move. Nell glared at Genobee, before she then rested down the bottle. "..I can only.." She was quickly inturrupted by the sudden gun fire, "Jesus!" She yelped before ducking down low in the chair having no clue what was going on. "..what the hell was he thinking?!" Flinch at the gunshot. He'd reached for his cane, only now remembering he'd left it at the door with his pistol. Not that a Sword would do any good in a gun fight, but it was a comfortable weight. "Ick! The hell was that for?" Gunfire wasn't entirtely unexpected.Rules are rules and few people here follow them entirely, "That he hadn't shot bar skeet in a while?" guessed Genoo, flipping a shard of glass off the table before picking up his bear and shaking it, listening carefully incase something rattled. R then glances over to Edward, "Testing my reflexes. Haven't had a chance to really see what has been enhanced or-- well-- taken away." He then holsters the hand gun, for the most part; No one seemed bother by this. A few, but not many. People on the worker crew was already moving over to clean up the shards. R then patted Edward gently on the shoulder, before he started to head for the door. "Welcome to the nest and I'll look over that email a few more times." he states as he heads out. Nell however was distracted by Genobee and spooked by the gun fire. She peers over the table, before up at Genobee. "He could have hurt someone!" Edward Fawkes grunted and passed the beer he was holding back for disposal since there was a disturbing amount of clickty clack and not enough sloshy noise. "I think I'm gonna call it. Night man." And with that Ed straightened his jacket and walked away, retrieving his cane at the door. "You know that's what we're usually paid to do, right?" remarked Genobee once more, placing the beer to the table once more, not quite trusting it. Nell glares at Genobee, "...I.." She then plants her face into both of her hands with a gently yell of frustration. "You two are two peas in a pod!" She states before she flops back once more. "Both of you are stubborn, arrogant, and-- and.. jerks!" Genobee fixes Nell with the damndest of looks, one brow lofted upwards as he scrutinizes her, "Madam, I'll have you know that I am not at all stubborn, and am in fact, easily susceptable to suggestion, impressionable, and down right encouragable. All those other things though, yeah, pretty much right on the money." Nell then glowers at Genobee, "..You.." She pauses and then raises one of those blond brows before looking around, "..Crap.. damnit! He did it again." She slams her palms on the table. "Gah! I need to go over that mission tomorrow.." She then runs her hand through her hair. "I swear.. its like he /knows/ there is a mission and when he /does/, he avoids me like the plague. Ok, fine. So I /try/ and control him to much. I need to /lay/ off, or so everyone keeps telling me." She then closes her eyes. "..this is a mess.." The female blond then goes to raise to her feet to make her way out. "I'm sure you two will find some kind of happy median sooner or later." consoled Genobee, seemingly content to keep his seat for a while longer. "Or you'll continue to be antagonuized by his contrary nature and get a few grey hairs much earlier then you hoped." Nell then glared over her shoulder, "..You-- and him.. I swear. The two of you plot.." Is all the blond had to say before she was gone. Category:Logs